Mukozuke, Improved
by xirus11
Summary: Nyx, my cross-game character, while trying to save her brother from one reality of Earth, vents her frustration by changing the timeline of another, giving Will Graham a more-pleasurable story ending. More about Nyx can be found on my profile.


As Will Graham was wheeled into the observatory, he did his best to avoid cracking a smile as Jack undid his restraints. There was Dr Lecter, shining metal rods piercing him, holding him in place, looking up at the top of the auditorium with one hand stretched out attempting to touch the sky. The look of regret and pain, and evidence of crying apparent on his face from the other side of the room. His mouth looking like it had just finished saying a word, or name, that ended in the letter "a".

"Looking up into the eyes of Go-", Will said as his jaw dropped a little. It was cut off by the sight Hannibal's eyes were staring at in perpetuity. A blood-soaked hole in the observatory dome with light shining down on the telescope and Hannibal, looking like something had ripped it apart with their bare hands and pulled "God" out through it kicking and screaming. The symbology was obvious, made even moreso by the "V-XXII" crossed out with a giant crimson "x" above the hole, painted in blood, noting the time this macabre artwork was to be viewed properly. There were no ladders. No evidence of the tools needed to make such a display. Its like whoever did this had done it all by hand.

"I'll leave you to it. I know you hated him, but I need your mind to know what happened. Don't do anything to him that will cost me my job, Will." Jack said.

Will Graham smiled. "Don't worry, I wouldn't dare vandalize such a beautiful take on Michelangelo's work." as Jack gave him a concerned stare before turning to leave the room and shut the door behind him. Honestly, far from vandalizing, Graham considered spending the next 8 hours pretending to work as he watched Lecter's body start to decompose. There was the telescope, right in front of him. "Surely someone who went through the effort of destroying the ceiling wouldn't ignore the top of the telescope," he thought. Graham approached the telescope and looked into the lens. Eyeballs. Countless eyeballs of many different colors. And in the center was one that made him jump back a little before approaching and looking again to be sure of what he saw. An eyeball he saw every time he looked in the mirror. He felt his face. Both still there, of course. Surely Jack would have commented otherwise. Were they glass? No, liquid and blood could be seen around them. Flies were starting to land on them. They were real.

The dull sound of banging came from the nearest closet. Graham went over to open it. As he opened the closet he saw eyes staring back at her. Beverly's, terrified, as she bit down on a gag. She was completely naked and shivering, her hands cuffed behind her back so Graham couldn't ignore a single detail of the sweat dripping down her bare chest down her abdomen to her shaved genitals. Graham looked around for something to cover her up with, but Beverly seemed more concerned with getting untied, so he carefully undid the gag and then used the key stuffed inside the gag to undo the cuffs. Beverly lunged at Will Graham, hugging him and breathing heavily into his ear.

"Abigail is in that closet over there. She took the tranquilizer willingly. She'll wake up if you shake her a little. Don't call for Jack yet, and keep quiet." Beverly said. Graham went over and opened the closet. Abigail, naked, missing one ear. He carefully shook her by the shoulders a little, and she came to and smiled warmly, arousing him a little as he thought to himself "down boy." "Hey there, I'm happy to see you again, too." Abigail said as she spread her legs wide and got up. Beverly turned him around and started undoing his belt. As she did, Abigail put a cold crystal to his neck. Suddenly, memories floated through his mind as Beverly laid him down and climbed on top of him, quietly but aggressively mounting Graham's cock and getting to work. Graham was surprised that it was still hard considering what he saw. One of Beverly's beautiful sides, cut into sections, placed out across the observatory in glass displays. Abigail's pale throat bleeding out as Graham held her. Antlers. Mischa. Venice. Pigs. Hannibal in a cage with Dr Alana Bloom watching him. Graham's "adopted" family. Dead families. A Great, Red Dragon. Graham for a moment pictured Hannibal in place of Beverly, hugging him as he fell from the red dragon's corpse off a cliff into utter darkness. Beverly got up. Graham was still erect even after all of that? Abigail smiled and took her turn. Jack walked in on them right after she got her fill too, and was speechless. "Umm...hi, Jack." Beverly said, her breasts heaving upward as her arm waved up towards Hannibal Lecter's corpse. "I found the Chesapeake Ripper!"

Realizing the implication of what she said as she crossed one arm across her nipples awkwardly, "I was cuffed and gagged by the woman who killed him. Abigail accepted drugs from her so she'd pass out until Graham arrived. She asked us to sleep with Graham when he arrived, noting that if I didn't, there would be consequences. She gave me this crystal, which seems to store memories. When I touched it, I didn't see anything. Instead I saw what came after my death as if it were a tv show, ending with Hannibal's psychiatrist being eaten by Hannibal. Abigail touched it too, and that's what got her to agree to sleep with Graham."

"Did she tell you her name." Jack asked.

"No, she didn't. She had black hair and blue eyes and pale skin and dressed in dark robes that looked like they were tailor made with fine cloth and from another century. Looked a lot younger than me but she felt much older with her personality and demeanor. She was friendlier to Abigail than she was me. I got the sense that she only saved me for Graham's sake." Beverly explained.  
After Graham was formally discharged from the mental hospital, Beverly and Abigail, who awkwardly asked if they could move in with Graham, explaining that the killer had also asked them to do so, drove him to the crime lab. There, the shouting of a woman - Jack's superior - could be heard before Jack came in to join the team and Abigail. Brian placed another crystal on the table while wearing gloves. "Found this in Dr Lecter's brain, in place of the pineal gland", he said.

"The third eye." Graham added. "What about you Jim?"

"Nothing." Jimmy replied. "No fingerprints. No hair. Its like the killer what a ghost. Also, there was no sign of any equipment or ladders or tools being moved, and no witnesses in the area reported hearing or seeing anything indicating an explosion or work that would have been required to make this scene."

"So whoever we're dealing with is either a ghost, obscenely-strong, or both." Graham said. "Has anyone tried touching the crystal?"

"Nope." Jim said. "That said, we tried touching the one Jack gave us and got nothing."

"I didn't either." Jack said. "This all seems to be a sort of 'gift' given to Graham. Perhaps it will only respond to him?"

Graham picked up the crystal. The visions rushed through again, but this time, it was much more.

Graham saw a beautiful, pink-flowered tree - several in several places - before settling on one at the top of a mountain. It was cold cliff. A pitch-black raven - the killer of Hannibal Lecter - landed on one of the branches. A stone was in front of the tree. The raven began furiously pecking at the rock. Graham could feel its thoughts as it pecked. It was trying to save its brother.

The raven angrily thought of cracking open the rock to tear apart four pigs inside it - one covered in crow feathers and moonlight, one covered in orange slime and green astroturf, one that seemed undead, and one that belched fire. They were each stamping and rolling in a pool of blood, with countless dead piglets, some of which were not dead and helplessly squealing as they were crushed by the grunting pigs. Besides for the sake of saving the piglets, the raven's killing intent seemed unnecessary. The orange pig and the crow-feathered pig were mercilessly fighting and fucking as the undead one drowned itself and the fire-belching one seemed to be trying to freeze itself to death by covering itself in snow.

A lioness with wings flew up to stand with the raven. It was joined by more. A black bear. A black leaf. A bright blue feather. A hunter. A jester. A white dragon. More dragons, countless, alive and undead. Blue-robed soldiers. Blue-eyed. Undead. Black-robed with longswords. The army grew and grew, and this scene of love, unity, hate, and rage grew and grew until the crowd cried out in despair and anger as one of the piglets - the brother of the raven - was murdered by the two fighting pigs. By this point the fire-belching pig had frozen, and tentacles were covering the undead pig's submerged face.

Blue light struck the dead piglet from beyond the horizon. A blinding light enveloped the piglet's corpse and in its place stood a phoenix. Its eyes filled with wrath. It struck down the remaining pigs as the piglets screeched at the sight of the pigs' deaths, seeming to mourn their passing and loathe the phoenix. The phoenix screeched so loudly that the rock finished cracking where the raven had pecked it with eight lines - an x and a cross on top of each other - opening up for the phoenix to fly through. It flew through as the raven and its army watched, both mourning and celebrating. Much of the army dispersed and went home, but some still followed the raven and the phoenix.

The raven and the phoenix embraced, and the phoenix picked up the blue feather before tossing it into the sky. The sky was filled with blue light...and a cacophony of screams. The raven held a silver ring in its mouth with cyan etchings up to the phoenix's mouth, who held a pitch black jewel up to the raven's, as they kissed and formed the yin-yang symbol - the raven being yin and the phoenix being yang.

Looking back at the rock, the eight-pointed star was surrounded by a circle. Drawing his gaze back, Graham noticed another circle near it, with a line marked to denote orbit. More circles. A big one in the center, marking the sun. The circle with the eight-pointed star carved into it was Earth, but for some reason it felt foreign to him. Like it wasn't the Earth he knew.

Graham came to in a hospital bed with Jack looking him dead in the eye. Graham was shaking and sweating like a dog. "God damn it, she fucked with an entire timeline of our universe just to fucking vent." Graham thought.

"If you want to live, quit your day job." Graham said to Jack. "If you want to die, call the President."


End file.
